


Shatter

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemon Cock, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Starscourge, Turning into a Daemon, daemon!ignis, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You have no fear as your lover approaches you. No fear at all, even though his veins are black and he's dripping Starscourge from his eyes and lips.Daemon!Ignis x Neutral Reader. Daemon Turning. Daemon Cocks. Rough Sex. Body Horror





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day at work so I just went and smashed this out.
> 
> Content Warning for Body Horror, Daemon Sex and Turning. Reader is Penetrated

There should have been fear as he approached you. Your whole body was screaming for you to escape, to start to run and never look back; but, your mind was calm. Calm enough to erase the fear until it turned into a dull pulse of adrenaline at the back of your neck as your blood raced through your veins. It was just Ignis, you had no reason to be afraid of your lover.

There was no need to be afraid of his unnatural gait, how it appeared his limbs were no longer completely under his control. The way his body tilted side to side as he approached you, weight shifting unnaturally as his long legs dragged across the ground. There was energy surrounding him, a buzz tingling your skin as he approached you; you felt it long before you saw his face.

His eyes were the sightless, cloudy grey they had been for so long but they were both open; you didn’t even know he was able to open the left. The scar tissue around his eyelid creased and stretched as he stared unblinkingly in front of him, haunting, emotionless eyes darting from side to side. There were dark spidery veins snaking out from his scars, twirling like roots and pooling under his eyes and at the edges of his lips, curling down his jaw and disappearing down underneath his shirt. 

He stopped in front of you suddenly, rocking before he was able to steady himself. He was watching you somehow, impassive eyes locked onto you as his head twitched from side to side. There was a sound, clicking, something soft and inhuman escaping from between his wet lips. Almost inaudible but also deafening, now that you had noticed them. You didn’t know what they were until he straightened his head, standing so close to him you could feel the heat of him. He towered over you and you watched him size you up, clicking impatiently; that’s when it hit you.

Echolocation.

Your eyes were level with his chest and you watched the dark veins under his skin pulsing like they were trying to escape, like his blood was too thick to fit through them. They seemed to get thicker, stronger, visibly throbbing as they trailed across his collarbone towards his heart. 

There was black bubbling from his lips as he finally opened them, his words weren’t clear when he started speaking. It was like there was something else inside of him, desperate to escape with each dual toned syllable that left blackened plush lips. 

He said your name and the tone of it stung your ears, like the word was taboo and your brain was screaming. Ignis tilted his head to the side, unfocused eyes somehow boring into yours. He clicked again, the sound echoing between you as his head snapped from side to side again, like his joints were made of stone. Black oozed from his lips, dripping down his jaw as they twisted into a crooked smirk and he said the only word you were able to make out, “Mine.”

He lunged forwards, his lips crashed into yours; the force of it almost knocking you backwards. It was too fast for you to react, but you didn’t want to. You didn’t care that his lips were wet and tasted sickly sweet, it had been so long and you just wanted to pull him to your body and never let him go. 

He kept your lips together only for a moment before the saccharine taste abandoned you. Your lips were wet and as you pressed a finger to them, it came away black.

He kept staring at you as you slowly brought your gaze up to him. He was sizing you up, neck twitching as he stared at you like you were prey, like a piece of meat to be devoured. His clicking was rhythmic now, his lips stained dark. 

Black overflowed from between his lips as they opened seconds before he was crashing back to you. You couldn’t help but whimper from the force of him, from the shock of wet fluid coating your jaw. There was a moment and then a tongue, strange and hard and pointed, insistent as it pressed against your lips. Unrelenting as it searched for entry, you opened up for him because there was nothing else you could do. 

Sticky, sweet fluid passed between your lips, pooling in your mouth as you were forced to swallow around the sharp tongue caressing your own. His tongue was far longer than it should have been, pointed at the tip and rough as it pulled against your own. Your lips itched as the flat of it withdrew across them to gather more fluid, the itch then soothed by the push of liquid between your eager lips. 

The heat of his body was scorching even though you weren’t touching, the heat of him radiating through you, calming you.

He pulled away from you suddenly, quickly. Dark essence linking your lips together for a moment before it snapped. Your lips refused to part as you tried to speak, stuck together with the sugary taste invading your senses.

He was clicking again, licking his own lips clean of your taste. You wanted him, you wanted to see how much damaged had been caused, you wanted to help him. He was alluring, warm and you wanted to know what was different, you craved it. Unbearable heat settling low in your belly, your legs almost bucking at the intensity of it. You didn’t understand, you hadn’t even felt it until he pulled away and now it was overwhelming. 

You reached out and began to undo his shirt, desperate for him as your shaking fingers fumbled. Tracing your eyes over the dark veins pooling over his heart, the skin black and raised. Like spider webs radiating out, pulsing and throbbing with each beat of his heart. You reached out, not able to help yourself and placed a palm over it, he growled. His skin was squirming, like there were worms moving under the surface, he was almost too hot to touch.

The veins arched out from his heart, spiralling down his chest and curling around his hips. They drew an incredibly tempting, dark line down the sharp v of his hips, pulsing against his skin with each beat of his heart. Your eyes were drawn down, to the almost visible head of his cock, sitting just under the waist of his pants. 

You needed it.

He makes a sound, a hiss before he touches you. Long fingers curling around your waist and pulling you to him; lifting you off your feet with the force as he crushes you to him. There’s nails, far too sharp digging into your skin through your clothing, it should hurt; but all you can feel is the throb of his rock hard cock pressed against you. 

He pulls you into a kiss again and now you can feel the strong beating of his heart, pulsing and pressing against your chest, over and over as his veins swell and contract; as his tongue pushes more black between your lips.

There’s a rip and your shirt is gone. You feel it flutter away from your skin, hear it hit the ground but you don’t care. You’re too busy trying to pull as much saccharine between your lips as you can, it feels incredible as the thick liquid slides down your throat.

He clicks against your lips as he pulls away, you’re panting, chest heaving and you try to pull him back to you. There’s a hand, firm around your throat before you realise it, holding you back.

He removes his hand and you stay still, his head is tilted as his grey eyes trail over your chest. He twitches and his lips curl again, “I can see you,” he rasps out in a voice far too deep to be his own. “You’re dripping in gold.”

You don’t know what he means and you look down, your chest covered in his thick, black ooze as it slowly drips down your body. You couldn’t even feel it, but now your skin is overcome with prickling. Ignis drags a clawed hand through the mess on your chest, growling as he moves. His expression is twisted, lips curled up in glee while the rest of him looks angry.

He’s panting, drooling more black and it drips down and splashes against your chest. His lips curl again and you notice there’s fangs, small things peeking out from between his lips. He’s faster than your eyes can see as his lips move to your neck, but you feel him, teeth sinking into your soft flesh. 

You cry out against him and he holds you steady as your legs go weak. There’s fire and pain where he pierced your flesh, but then he’s sucking and drooling out against your wound and it goes numb. Numbs itself until there’s just warmth and pleasure radiating out through your body. 

He pulls back from you, lips stained with blood and ichor, he smiles at his handiwork and then gets back to it. 

Ignis paints your body in black with his scorching tongue, licks you all over until it’s dripping off your skin. He’s moaning and growling against you, bent down unnaturally as he tries to cover all of you with his long tongue. He keeps biting, slicing your skin like butter with his fangs until there’s warmth everywhere.

He jerks back up straight and he’s kissing you again. Pushing more black between your lips, you swallow eagerly, it tastes divine. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs as black drips from his lips. You look down and you can see it, tiny strips of black racing underneath your skin, pooling around your heart where you can see your veins starting to thicken, it looks good.

He hungrily follows the path of black down your body, he sinks his fangs into your skin over your heart and you cry out again, there’s overwhelming heat as he forces sticky liquid into your wound. It makes you squirm, makes your body ache for him.

He pulls away from your chest and breathes in through his nose. He’s scenting you, sniffing the air like an animal and his sightless eyes lower down to your crotch. You’re suddenly away of how wet you are down there, how uncomfortable you are, how the heat burns and how fucking much you want him. 

His nostrils flare and you can hardly blink before your pants are shredded, his sharp claws effortlessly slicing through the fabric.

He pushes you to the ground, his arms are strong as he lowers you down, stopping you from hitting the ground with any force, his joints locked to take your weight. You sprawl out over the floor while he crawls over you. 

His nostrils continue flaring as he moves his way down your body, the clicking starts again. You look down at yourself, at the patches of your skin still visible between all of the black. It’s like there are dark insects scuttling underneath your skin, moving to your hips and lower, spreading black in their wake.

Ignis keeps licking down, over your hips trying to cover all of you with his essence. He’s drooling against your skin, the heat unbearable as you beg for him. You’re not even sure if he understands what you want. The clicking gets louder as he moves lower, his hot breath ghosting over where you want him most. You’re so sensitive, holy fuck, he’s drooling over you and shit you could come from just this.

He sinks down on you, fangs bared and scraping against your skin. His mouth is hot and wet, thick liquid surrounding you as you pulse against him. Your hands scramble at his hair, it feels like they’re starting to not obey you. His hair is soft as your fingers tangle in it, as you try to push him down and beg him for more, more, more.

He’s clicking against you and it’s insane. You’re so fucking close. You cry out his name, over and over in desperation. 

“Ignis. Ignis. Ignis!”

He pulls away.

You whimper and moan for him, whole body shaking. Your skin feels heavy, tight against your skin, pushing you down into the floor.

“Only around my cock,” he groans, his voice less and less human.

He’s moving up your body, nostrils flaring, head twitching, snapping from side to side. His grin sinister as he settles on top of you. He’s reaching down and shredding his pants with those claws. You struggle underneath him, overstimulated but also desperate to see; you want him more than you can stand.

His cock isn’t human, not anymore. There’s black oozing from the tip, dark veins pulsing close to the skin. The tip is pointed, more than it should be and there’s ridges, trailing all the way down. His cock is crimson in colour, black pulsing to the surface of reddened skin and it’s big, not obscene but longer and thicker than you’d seen it before. 

The base of it feels so fucking big as he slots it against you, grinding on you until you’re screaming beneath him. 

“Please,” you beg of him. He cocks his head to the side and clicks again. He runs his fangs against your neck again, then his weight’s shifting and he’s lining himself up and fuck, fuck, fuck, that pointed tip is sinking inside of you.

His big cock sinks easily into you, sticky black acting as more than enough lubricant as it seeps from the head of him. He clicks over and over against your ear as he pushes himself inside. The soft noise is no longer human, insistent, vibrating against your eardrum over and over until it’s like your heart is beating to it. He drools out against your neck as he thrusts. His cock sinking all the way inside as he thrusts, short and sharp and jerky.

There’s definitely something wrong with his cock but it feels too fucking good to care. It’s too large, there’s too many ridges as they scrape against your insides. It’s so wet, you can feel it dripping out of you, your ass sticking to the ground but it doesn’t matter. 

His cock is pulsing inside of you, you can feel it growing and shrinking, you cry out for him. Throwing your head back and bearing your neck to him. He takes your invitation and bites down again. His fangs feel longer as they sink into your skin, you moan and cry for him. He keeps thrusting, tearing your throat open as he laps at your blood. He’s panting and growling like a predator, desperate for you.

You can’t hold on, not as your blood mixes with his saliva and pools against your chest. You can feel the entirety of him against you, he’s everywhere. Pinpricks of pleasure coursing through your bloodstream as he feeds on you, as his cock ravishes you from the inside out until there’s nothing left.

You scream as you come around him, black pools against you as you release. You throw your head back, chest heaving. You struggle to pull your head forward as he keeps thrusting. His pace picks up until you are being slammed against the floor with each thrust, you can’t feel it.

Your chest is heaving when you finally make your head behave. You look up at him, grey eyes lost in pleasure as black drips from his lips all over your skin.

Ignis comes with a growl, a deep thing near your ear that makes your whole body tingle. You can feel his release, scorching hot as it pulses inside of you. It’s endless, filling you up until you can hardly stand the heat. He pulls out and there’s a wet squelch as his release falls from you in a waterfall of black.

You try to watch him, but your eyes are drawn to your body. How your veins are popping out of your skin as they struggle to pump the thick scourge that is now your lifeblood, how the blood that drips from his teeth marks is stained dark. You like it looks.

Ignis is panting as he regains his composure. You have never felt so much love for him, than as you watch the black drip from his eyes and chin.

“You will be mine,” he rasps against your ear. “You will become my demon, take my seed, swell with my children.”

“Yes,” you whisper back at him, it doesn’t feel like your voice. It’s like there’s someone else there, fighting to escape through your lips. You can feel the black bubbling out as you speak, it tastes like heaven. “Turn me, breed me. Make me yours.” You dig your nails into his back, not quite surprised when they sink like claws into his flesh. 

Ignis smiles at you, a terrible inhuman thing; there’s a hand wrapping around your throat. You cry out his name and it’s the last thing you hear before your world narrows down to his rhythmic clicks against your skin and his cock pressing against you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Was this fucked up enough?  
> Come scream with me on tumblr (TehRevving)


End file.
